Telltale Signs of an indenial Top
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Sequel to Warning Signs of a Twink, this time it's Justin's turn to write a book!


Telltale Signs of an in-denial Top

A/N: Thanks to StrongatHeart for the idea that sparked me to write this sequel!

* * *

I entered the loft after another too fucking long day at the office and shut the door firmly behind me. For once I didn't care about neatness and kicked off my shoes as I threw my suit jacket into the living room.

Setting my briefcase down and looking around I felt a twinge of disappointment that my little blonde twink wasn't there, as he still had about an hour left of working at the diner. Independent as he was he insisted that he keep his diner shift along with going to school so that he didn't have to 'rely on me' all the time. The twat.

Figuring I might as well take advantage of the rare silence in the loft instead of waste it I headed into the bedroom to get changed. I was just sitting down to a good read on the sofa, when my eye caught sight of the notebook I'd written my 'story' in to get Justin off my back resting on the coffee table.

I set my book aside and reached over for the notebook, smirking to myself as I read over what I'd written during a particularly boring staff meeting. I'd flipped over the last page I'd written on and furrowed my brows in confusion. I knew I hadn't written this…

Taking a closer look at the title I burst out laughing harder than I'd laughed in a long time. It seemed as though my little twink was looking for some payback.

_Telltale Signs of an in-denial Top_

_By Justin Taylor_

_Foreword:_

_This was written for all the twinks out there with a coldhearted, sometimes unbearable top of a partner who need a little hope. Looking for these signs helped me tame my top, and if it worked on the stud of Liberty Avenue it sure as heck should work on your top ;)_

Well, this was sure to be interesting. I glanced at the loft door to make sure no one was going to suddenly slide it open before looking back to the notebook.

_As all twinks who have a top know, tops are very against anything 'domesticated', unfortunately for us that also includes anything related to love and romance._

No shit.

_But never fear my fellow twinks! For in reality tops really DO believe in things like love and romance, they're just in denial about it and hide their true feelings behind walls that, with the right equipment, we can break down. And by equipment I do not mean the obvious, do not support the tops' idea of us being stupid by automatically thinking the equipment I am referring to had anything to do with dick. Although having a dick does help._

I'll say.

_The equipment I'm talking about my fellow twinks can be found in these pages, knowledge. Knowledge of your top is key when figuring out if they're in denial or simply an asshole. Once you have the key your top is as good as tamed._

*Snort*

_What you want to be looking for are fissures and cracks in their wall and use those as footholds to get to the ultimate goal, getting the damn stubborn bastard to admit he loves you. Here's how you can identify his subtle ways of saying he loves you. First sign is when he fucks you for the first time then kicks you to the curb, but doesn't put up much of a fight when you come back and stick to him._

Is the twat saying I didn't put up a fight?! I'm offended.

_Sign number two: he completely ignored you in clubs as he gets drunk and high and had every piece of hot ass in the place, but is suddenly indignant when you dance with another man. This is typical behavior of a jealous top, even if he claims to not do jealousy._

_Now_ I'm indignant.

_Sign number three: he stares at your ass a bit too long when he's not supposed to and then comes up with some snarky remark to cover it. He will also tend to fuck you longer and harder than he will anyone else. Be prepared for some sore ass days, they're the tops' way of revealing their feelings._

… No comment.

_Sign number four: you screw everything up multiple times, such as running off to New York or cheating on him with a stupid fiddler, and yet he still takes you back and loves you in his own way. This my fellow twinks is one of the nicest thing a top will do, as they tend to not believe in doing anything nice when other people do, at holidays for instance._

_But the sign you need to look for to absolutely confirm that your top is completely in love with you but in denial of it, is when it's late at night (or early in the morning, depends really) after you've fucked for hours and are drifting off to sleep and he thinks you're already asleep and whispers, "I love you." He will go about the next day as if nothing happened, LET HIM!! After all, he is in denial. But don't worry twinks of the world, realizing he's in denial is only the first step. Next comes a hell of a lot of sex to loosen up the tongue!_

Oh yes, definitely my blonde twat. Speaking of blonde twat, he's just walked in the door. "Hey Sunshine, love your way of giving twinks false hope." I call over to him as he slides the door shut and shucks off shoes and jacket.

"Isn't it awesome?" Justin grins as he jumps into my lap and gives me a kiss. "I was thinking we should combine books, print a few dozen copies, and then sell them."

"And who do you think would actually buy them?" I ask as I hold him possessively in my arms like I know no one else ever has, or will.

"Every single queer on Liberty Avenue. I mean it's a perfect angle, your story for the tops and mine for the bottom. They compliment each other perfectly!" my blonde is looking very excited at the idea and I have to laugh at his adorableness. Did I just use that word? Ack, maybe his guide actually works.

"Just like you and me?" I ask jokingly, but he gets that dreamy content look in his eyes whenever we're heading into a mushy moment.

"Just like you an me." he agrees softly in all seriousness before giving me the passionate kiss of a lifetime. That is, until he kisses me again and starts tearing at my clothing.


End file.
